Vibrator
by Chocomato
Summary: Ketika Youngjae penasaran bagaimana rasanya berhubungan dengan vibrator yang diberikan fans karena ditinggal Daehyun ke Busan. DAEJAE


Vibrator

from Chocomato to DaeJae shippers

Pervert Jung with Innocent Yoo

Ketika Youngjae penasaran bagaimana rasanya berhubungan dengan vibrator karena ditinggal Daehyun ke Busan.

Hope you enjoy and like this!

* * *

><p>BAP's dorm<p>

Youngjae membolak-balik benda seperti mainan di tangannya. Menelusuri tiap inchi benda tersebut tanpa berkedip. Tadi saat ia berbelanja dengan Jongup, ia bertemu seorang fans yang memberinya sekotak hadiah.

Ketika membukanya, ia menemukan benda itu beserta surat yang menurut Youngjae sangat mengerikan. Entah apa isinya. Yang jelas mengerikan. Semengerikan muka Yongguk ketika marah lebih tepatnya.

"Hyung!"

Youngjae menoleh kearah asal suara yang ia yakini bahwa itu adalah maknae kecilnya, Zelo. Ia tersenyum dan bertanya ada apa. Namun Zelo hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Itu apa, hyung?" tanya Zelo antusias.

Sang hyung hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali mengutak-atik cara kerjanya. Ketika ia menemukan salah satu tombol dan memencetnya, benda itu refleks langsung bergetar di tangan Youngjae.

"Hiii, geli." Zelo menyipitkan matanya lucu melihat benda aneh milik Youngjae tadi yang bergetar.

"Sebaiknya aku tanya ke Himchan hyung saja. Benar begitu, Junhongie?" tanya Youngjae yang mulai semakin tak mengerti cara kerja alat tersebut.

"Kenapa Himchan hyung? Memang Daehyun hyung kemana?" Zelo balik bertanya. Kepalanya celingukan mencari sosok Daehyun.

"Kau lupa? Dia tadi pagi pergi ke Busan, kan? Mungkin malam ini ia akan pulang." jawab Youngjae malas.

Tanpa basa-basi, ia melangkah ke kamar Yongguk-Himchan. Meninggalkan Zelo yang malah menyalakan dan akhirnya menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

* * *

><p>"Hyung." panggil Youngjae pelan.<p>

Tangannya memeluk pinggang Himchan dengan manja. Sedangkan lelaki manis dipelukannya hanya berdehem menyahuti panggilannya.

"Hyung tahu ini benda apa?" tanya Youngjae sembari menunjukkan alat yang ia maksud pada Himchan.

Seketika kedua mata sipit Himchan melebar. Ia segera menutup rapat mulutnya dengan telapak tangan agar teriakannya tidak menggema ke penjuru dorm.

"Kau dapat benda seperti itu darimana?" Himchan memelototi Youngjae layaknya seorang ibu yang menginterogasi anaknya.

"Dari fans tadi." sahut Youngjae santai.

"Kau tahu apa gunannya alat ini?" kembali Himchan melontarkan pertanyaan.

Hanya gelengan kepala Youngjae sudah menandakan bahwa ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang err... vibrator.

"Ayolah hyung, beritahu saja apa susahnya sih." Youngjae menarik-narik lengan Himchan dengan gaya dibuat seimut mungkin.

"Tidak mau. Tanya saja pada Daehyun kalau kau penasaran." tolak Himchan.

"Daehyun sedang di Busan hyung! Ayolah... Please..."

Himchan menepuk dahinya sendiri. Bahkan ia sampai lupa jika Daehyun tadi pagi-pagi buta berangkat ke Busan.

"Baiklah." Himchan menghela nafas pelan.

Ia menutup pintu kamar kalau-kalau Yongguk, Jongup, atau bahkan Zelo mendengar percakapan 'rahasia' mereka.

"Alat ini namanya vibrator. Sering digunakan untuk berhubungan." jelas Himchan kaku.

"Dan kau juga senang memakainya ya, hyung?" ledek Youngjae.

Himchan menjitak kepala Youngjae gemas. Dasar. Sudah minta diberi tahu, meledek pula. Yoo Youngjae namanya.

"Yasudah. Sekiranya itu saja." hyung tertua kedua di BAP itu mengangkat bahu dan hendak pergi.

Namun Youngjae mencegatnya dengan segera.

"Hyung tidak menjelaskan bagaimana cara memakainya?" Youngjae menaik turunkan alisnya seolah menggoda Himchan.

Ia tahu betul kalau Himchan pasti sering menggunakan alat-alat seperti itu. Meskipun ia baru tahu beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kalau sudah bergetar, masukkan saja ke 'itu'-mu. Ketika kau sudah err... ya begitulah, matikan saja tombolnya."

Himchan menjelaskan dengan keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Entah kenapa jika menjelaskan seperti itu, fantasinya akan kemana-mana dan itu jelas sangat berbahaya bagi dirinya.

"Baiklah hyung, terimakasih penjelasannya." Youngjae melengos pergi dengan membawa vibrator tadi dengan gembira layaknya anak TK.

Himchan bernafas lega ketika Youngjae benar-benar pergi dari pandangannya.

* * *

><p>21.00 KST<p>

Setelah makan malam, semua member masuk ke kamar masing-masing bersama pasangannya. Berbeda dengan Youngjae yang malam ini tidak jelas akan tidur bersama Daehyun atau tidak.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Mungkin sebentar lagi Daehyun pulang. Meskipun sering bertengkar, jujur saja Youngjae merasa ada yang hilang ketika Daehyun pergi.

Ia termenung diatas ranjang dengan tubuh terbalut selimut. Sesekali matanya mencuri pandang kearah vibrator yang ia letakkan di nakas samping tempat tidur.

Entah kenapa ia begitu penasaran dengan benda itu. Mencoba, tidak ada salahnya, kan? Lagipula Youngjae sedang ingin melakukannya, tapi Daehyun malah tak ada. Ketika Youngjae sedang tidak ingin, Daehyun malah berbuat mesum tiada henti padanya. Aneh.

Perlahan Youngjae turun dari ranjang. Ia mengambil vibrator tersebut dan memencet tombolnya. Ketika vibrator sudah bergetar, ia teringat akan kata-kata Himchan tadi siang.

Dengan setengah ragu, ia menurunkan celananya beserta celana dalamnya. Youngjae menelan saliva ditengah-tengah pikirannya yang bercampur aduk. Mengarahkan vibrator tersebut pada tubuh bawah bagian belakangnya secara pas.

Ketika sudah dirasa menyentuh permukaan holenya, Youngjae memejamkan matanya erat dan memasukkan vibrator itu secara paksa. Bergetar, bergetar, dan bergetar. Youngjae merasa holenya dibelah menjadi dua namun disisi lain ia juga merasa nikmat yang luar biasa.

Kembali ia memakai lengkap celananya seolah ia tak sedang melakukan apapun. Ia mengambil posisi berdiri di depan meja dengan tangan sebagai tumpuan dan pantat yang dimajukan.

Semakin ia banyak bergerak, semakin dalam pula vibrator tadi bersarang. Kini ia merasa vibrator tersebut bergetar semakin cepat dan cepat. Mengoyak seluruh isi manholenya tanpa ampun.

Peluh perlahan mengucur di tubuh Youngjae. Entah kenapa ia teringat akan Daehyun. Ia membutuhkan Daehyun sekarang. Ia butuh kekasih mesumnya itu untuk melepas vibrator dan menggantinya dengan kesejatiannya yang lebih panjang dan lebar itu.

"D-daehh..."

Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah lenguhan kecil terlontar dari bibirnya. Tak peduli apakah nanti ada yang mendengarnya, yang jelas ia ingin meneriakkan nama Daehyun sekeras-kerasnya.

_CKLEK_

Pintu kamar DaeJae terbuka dan menampakkan sosok tampan dengan rahang jatuh kebawah mendengar lenguhan yang dihasilkan kekasih kecilnya tadi.

"Baby..."

Pria tadi masuk ke dalam kamar dan menguncinya. Ia meletakkan tas berisi banyak barang yang dibawanya di lantai. Perlahan ia mendekat kearah Youngjae yang tengah mati-matian menahan desahannya.

GREP

Dengan posisi yang sangat memungkinkan, ia memeluk tubuh Youngjae dari belakang. Meraba benda yang mencoba memasuki hole hangat kekasihnya itu. Vibrator.

"Daehyunnieee..."

Youngjae menggigit bibir bawahnya sekeras mungkin. Tidak ingin membuat pria yang tengah memeluknya ini bernafsu untuk melakukan hal-hal lebih padanya.

Pria tadi, Daehyun. Menggesekan kejantanannya pada pantat Youngjae dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. Menghapus jarak yang ada dan mulai melepas kancing piyama Youngjae satu per satu dari belakang.

"Kenapa kau memasuki tubuhmu dengan benda itu, hmm?" Daehyun berbisik pelan di telinga Youngjae sambil sesekali menggigitnya gemas.

"A-akuhh... Nghh..." jawab Youngjae terbata-bata.

"Katakan saja baby, jangan ditahan," lelaki tampan tadi kembali menggesekan alat intimnya dengan gundukan kembar Youngjae dengan keras.

"Nghh... D-daeh... A-akuuh," mengerti Youngjae tampak kesusahan, Daehyun menurunkan celana dan celana dalam Youngjae pelan.

Menelusupkan jemarinya kedalam hole Youngjae dan mengambil vibrator tadi serta mengeluarkannya. Tangan Daehyun langsung basah akibat cairan Youngjae yang keluar sangat banyak.

"Dasar anak nakal," Daehyun meletakkan vibrator tersebut diatas meja dan mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri.

"D-dae, kau mau apa?" Youngjae yang baru membalikkan badannya langsung terkejut melihat keadaan Daehyun yang half naked.

Meskipun sejujurnya ia ingin melakukannya, namun ia sudah terlalu lelah bermain dengan vibrator tadi. Apa ia masih harus bermain dengan Daehyun?

Hanya dengan melihat tatapan mesum Daehyun, Youngjae sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi ketika Daehyun mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk diatas meja dan membuka selangkangannya lebar-lebar.

Langsung saja, tanpa aba-aba Daehyun memasukkan miliknya kedalam hole Youngjae.

"ARGHHHH..."

Youngjae mencengram kuat bahu Daehyun dan menggeram penuh ekstasi. Benar, kejantanan Daehyun jauh lebih hebat daripada vibratornya yang hanya bisa bergetar dan bergetar saja.

"Bergeraklah, Daehyun," titahnya.

Daehyun mengangguk kecil dan mulai mengeluar masukkan miliknya di hole Youngjae. Ia mengapit pinggang Youngjae dengan kedua tangan kekarnya.

Sembari menikmati genjotannya di bawah, Daehyun memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai menciumi leher Youngjae. Menggigitnya hingga berwarna kemerahan kemudian menjilatnya satu persatu.

Ketika keduanya sudah sampai pada klimaks masing-masing, Daehyun segera mengangkat tubuh Youngjae ke ranjang. Masih dengan kesejatiannya yang setia tertanam di dalam sana.

Lelaki bermarga Jung tersebut memangku kekasih kecilnya yang kini tengah menguap dengan raut muka yang amat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Bisa dijelaskan, nyonya Jung?"

Daehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menelusuri bahu Youngjae dengan lidahnya.

Youngjae tampak sesekali berpikir dan akhirnya dia mulai bercerita.

"Umm, aku bosan menunggumu pulang. Makanya aku mencoba itu," ujar Youngjae polos.

"Lalu?"

"Itu pemberian dari salah satu fans."

Daehyun tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Youngjae yang lengket oleh keringat karena aktifitasnya barusan.

"Lebih suka vibrator itu atau benda yang sekarang tengah kau duduki, hmm?" tanya Daehyun sembari bersmirk ria.

"Tentu aku lebih suka little Daehyun. Hihi," jawab Youngjae dengan pipi merah merona.

"Satu lagi. Kenapa kau belum tidur? Padahal ini sudah jam sembilan lebih?" Daehyun belum menyelesaikan sesi tanya jawabnya dengan Youngjae.

"Karena aku menunggu little Daehyun datang." Youngjae menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Daehyun.

"Eh? Jadi kau hanya menunggu little Daehyun? Bukan Daehyun sebenarnya?"

Youngjae hanya menggeleng dengan tatapan menggoda.

Haah, malam yang panjang untuk DaeJae.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN :3<strong>

Gimana? Gimana? Ini sedikit yah, gak ada 1.500 words tapi ya lumayan lah, bikin ngebut 2 jam no edit, jadi kalau ada typo mohon maklum kekeke *nyengir* :D

Oh iya, Happy New Year juga untuk semuanya! Semoga tahun 2015 lebih baik daripada tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Dan masalah BAP-TS cepet kelar supaya BAP bisa comeback lagi :'D Amin!

Last, mind to review readersnim?


End file.
